Talks Machina Episode 65
| Image = TM_65.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Ashley Johnson, Brian Wayne Foster, and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 65 | GnSNum = C2E17a | Airdate = 2018-05-08 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:20:49 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sCoI0SbMa0 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-fifth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * There isn’t a Gif of the Week this week because of insufficient submissions * Pallydan7779: Ashley and Marisha, how did it feel to be whipped around by the dice’s karmic pendulum during the last game? All those 1s and 20s were impressive. Fjord’s 3 1s in a row was a sight to behold. * @DamascaRamza: For Marisha: Is it safe to say that Beau has come to like and respect Dairon to a degree? * @MarvelousMissC: Ashley: That arm-wrestling match was TENSE. Were you actually expecting to win, and how does Yasha feel about the offers to join the military she had been receiving as a result? * @jusHere4Marisha: For Marisha: Why was Beau so intent on getting the toy wooden swords? * Krista Miller: Ashley: Is Yasha curious about what her arm wrestling opponent had recognized/seen on the front lines as he briefly mentioned after studying her, or does she already know what he was referring to? * Dikemon: To both: It’s pretty interesting how the both of you picked the Sentinel feat for your ability score improvement. What made you choose the feat? Did you know that the other was choosing Sentinel too? * @I_Ailurophile: Marisha: Will Beau give the jade bracelet to Nott, as she said she would in exchange for the swords, or is she deliberately withholding it for some reason? * @Kootiepatra: For Ashley: How concerned is Yasha about having been recognized by a stranger as being Xhorhasian? Did that give her any reservations about being part of the spectacle at the Victory Pit? * Seedy88: Marisha, Beau got to see a lot of Yasha’s skills on display at the Harvest Close Festival. What does she think of her now? * @flockofsiegels1: Ashley: Did Yasha enjoy the candied apple? * @AlexGraessle: For Marisha, Ashley and Brian, do you enjoy candied or caramel apples in real life? What is your festival food of choice? * @der__klappstuhl: to Ashley: was there a specific reason why Yasha asked Beau to read the pamphlet to her (that you can disclose)? * Fanart of the Week: Quinn Macdonald aka @DemnisQM’s Mighty Nein poster. * Tommy Deibel: Marisha: Is Beau willing to break rules in the Cobalt Soul library for Caleb? If not, is it because they are one of the few authorities you respect? * NotReallyAwake: Both: Does the fact that there are clerics on standby and it’s the last round give you confidence, or make you worried about how tough a fight has to be for Matt to give that kind of safety net? * @fancy_brantze: Ashley: Yasha the Babe-barian wrecked the arm wrestling competition! Which carnival or ren faire game do you wish you could crush in real life? * Pulloutking_: Marisha; It seems like Beau is opening up more about her past with the Cobalt Soul. What brought her to offer helping Caleb into the library without his asking? ** Brian breaks down in tears of laughter in response to a series of “Pulloutking_” jokes. * 283leis: Ashley: With the empire declaring war against Xorhas sic, is Yasha worried about her safety? * @F1reAnd1ce: Both: If the M9 are to win this third round, any chance of being low-key would pretty much go out the window. Are Beau and Yasha okay with being recognized by the populace? * @Pizzaschnitzel: Both: How confident are you about the next battle after using up all your rages and ki points? * #thankmyguests: Yasha is a Boss, Son!, Monks Don’t Play, and I’m your host, I’m Sorry My Cabbage Jokes Lost Ya. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: